SKITS
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Series of Kim as the Intendid Target Shorts
1. SKITS

S.K.I.T.S.

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay everyone and welcome to S.K.I.T. this is just the usual disclaimer slash no flame request. So you know the drill now if you do wish to voice anything let it be either constructive criticism or review. This is the location for all my Kim shorts and your support can make it grow.<p>

I write these stories for you so I would like some feedback to see what has to be improved or continued. Anyway long story short I hope you enjoy these tales. I do accept Anonymous Reviews as well should you desire not to get an account or log in.

Hey I was struck by a crazy thought here. If anyone reads the reviews page on here, I know crazy right, anyway the reason none of the reviews match up with the chapters is because I added this summary page and thus all chapters have been pushed back by one. At the moment of adding this page only the newly added chapter fourteen and beyond will have the reviews matching up with the approrpriate chapters. Anyway the reason for the addtion of the summary page is because I have a summary page for my other two collection stories and I just felt like adding it here.

* * *

><p>Skit I<p>

A Surprise Inside

Kim loves surprises and Shego loves surprising people. These two are pretty much immune to surprises so exactly how can one of them surprise the other. Well Kim intends to find out.

Skit II

Tossing Aside the Mask

Bonnie is hot, rich, and popular so why does she dissapear every once in a while and why is Kim so concered with where Bonnie disappears to. What secrets is Bonnie hiding and how will Kim find out the truth.

Skit III

Love from the Shadows

Kim feels humiliated when she learns that Yori really did need Ron's help and Kim let her emotions blind her. Kim doesn't even like Ron in a romantic way and is loved torn and confused. All the while however someone watches from the shadows awaiting the perfect moment to make a move.

Skit IV

Love of Fashion

Monique is a cool, calm, fashionable oasis in Kim's life and is always there to get Kim's back when she needs it. What started out as a friendship born of a love of fashion is about to be shaken to it's core.

Skit V

Why... Why Not

Ron and Kim, Kim and Ron. True a typical best friends become a couple story, yet the question is why. Kim and Ron are two different people and that makes a great friendship, but can it sustain a romantic relationship. Why does Kim date Ron well perhaps there is a reason.

Skit VI

Someday

The next generation of Team Possible is getting ready to attend preschool. Being the sons and daughters of the members of Team Possible however mean that these are no ordinary kids and they understand many basic truths of life and death and are willing to do whatever it takes to enjoy every second of life including making life altering promises.

Skit VII

My Angel is the Centerfold

Shego was bored, Shego was bored in a Smarty Mart checkout line, there was a magazine rack. The magazine rack held Shego's weakness, this weakness would be particuarlly devisating when Shego realized just how personal the magazine had become.

Skit VIII

Breakups can be a Good Thing

Shego dumped Drakken, Ron dumped Kim. Just because something seems meant to be doesn't mean that it is. What are two lonely hearts to do when their worlds have turned small and gray.

Skit IX

Love is only Half Blind

True love is a pure and simple truth that when one truly feels it then one truly knows it. As they say love is blind except in this case love is only half blind and twice as powerful.

Skit X

Jackpot

It started out simply enough a question leads to confession which in turn leads to assistance. Kim has a question and Shego has the know how to assist.

Skit XI

Secret Rendezvous

Kim has a secret and every Friday night she slips away and meets up wiht someone. Who is Kim meeting, why are they meeting in secret, why am I asking you.

Skit XII

Fore

If you hear someone yelling fore it is generally a good idea to make sure that you know the location of the caller. In the Possible Universe if you hear fore yelled in a scottish accent then it is best to duck and cover.

Skit XIII

Replaceable

Ron is convinced that it is a mistake, Kim is convinced that Ron is the mistake. Ron seems to belive that he is irreplaceable and Kim just would love to prove him wrong.

Skit XIV

Two Dragons and a Princess

An ancient tale of knights and magic, daring souls and beautiful maidens, a time where two Dragons will fight for the honor of being the one to retain the company of a beautiful warrior princess.

Skit XV

Primal

Two goddess have a primal desire that only the other can satisfy.


	2. A Surprise Inside

A Surprise Inside

* * *

><p>Shego hated this day. Even more than she hated her brothers which was saying something. Every time it came around her nightmares were filled with the scattered debris, the mess on her hands that never really came off, and that horrible stench.<p>

Laundry day at her and Kim's apartment.

She had always hated cleaning her own clothes and was convinced that all washing and drying machines were out to get her especially after she fell into the washing/drying machine at her home when she was five shortly after the comet arrived. In her panic she had gone super nova and destroyed the machine. Her parents had laughed until they cried at the sight of an angry Shego covered in soap and water.

After the incident they had taken Shego out for ice-cream and shopping for a new appliance. The store clerk couldn't understand what was so funny about a simple washer/dryer or why the little girl was hiding behind her parents legs while trying to act like she wasn't.

With a shake of her head Shego growled and began to pick up the scattered clothes tossing them into the basket she carried as she went. Most were scattered and forgotten by two very energetic and busy women. A select few of the clothes were scattered around by two very energetic and busy women in a steady relationship.

That last thought brought a smile to her face as she scrapped underwear and socks off of many different surfaces including the ceiling. Once that was done she approached the Cyclops of death. Anyone who didn't know her would have missed the nervous twitch and slight increase in her breathing. Kim took it all in as she watched Shego from the door of the study.

Shego didn't notice Kim standing in the doorway as she shoved all the clothes into the machine until her hands touched the last article of clothing in the basket. While sometimes a piece of clothing made its way into the basket what stopped Shego was that this was Kim's wetsuit. Yesterday in celebration of their five year anniversary Shego had suggested scuba diving knowing how much Kim liked it.

Today though was their anniversary but Kim had said that she wanted to go scuba diving a day early because she had something planned for Shego today. _Yeah, forced to do laundry on their anniversary, great gift Kim_, Shego thought with a snort. Then as she got ready toss in the suit her eyes caught a bulge in the pocket. Wondering what Kim had brought home this time Shego reached in.

Pulling out an oyster Shego just stared at it figuring that maybe Kim had left a pearl in it for her she flipped it open. What she saw made her eyes wide, mouth drop, and her breath and heart beat stop. Inside laid an onyx ring trimmed with silver and a half ruby, half emerald heart. She felt two arms loosely circle her waist and a kiss on the cheek while Kim's voice purred,

"What do you say Shego?" Not speaking Shego set the oyster on the shelf and placed a hand on the back of Kim's neck and the other in the middle of Kim's back and increased her body temperature until a pleasant warmth engulfed the two of them. Then bending Kim over backwards Shego attacked Kim's mouth with her own letting her passion due the talking.


	3. Tossing Aside the Mask

Tossing aside the Mask

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared in amazement she had lost the head cheerleader position to Kim Possible off all people. Of course Bonnie had expected to lose when it came to athletics Kim was better than even her and she was very good to begin with. Even though she had expected to lose, she had a reputation to keep up and dinner tonight was not going to be pleasant anyway. In fact the mere thought of dinner tonight made her so angry that she had no troubling stomping up to little Mrs. Priss and snarling, "You got lucky this time Possible but when you slip up I'll be there to take back what's mine."<p>

"Thanks for the pep talk Bonnie," Kim called to Bonnie's retreating back. She just shrugged knowing that Bonnie was just being her usual bitchy self. Unfortunately for Kim Bonnie had stalked out in her cheer uniform and the way the short skirt rode her heavenly hips and barely covered her terrific thighs nearly gave Kim a nose bleed. Forcing her eyes away from the awe –inspiring site she turned to accept the congratulations that her fellow cheerleaders pressed onto their new captain.

* * *

><p>Bonnie thought that she was in the clear she had made it through dinner and was devouring her desert as quickly and politely as possible so that she could get away before the tryouts could be mentioned. Her sisters on the other hand seemed to wait for Bonnie to lay down her fork and open her mouth to excuse herself when Connie said, "Hey Bon-Bon how did the try-outs go."<p>

"Yeah," Lonnie added, "I heard that you lost to that Kim Possible." The sisters from hell laughed at Bonnie's scowling visage. Unfortunately for Bonnie the ball was already rolling as her mother chimed in,

"Now girls I'm sure Bon-Bon will become cheer captain eventually."

"Yeah, when she gets held back a year and Kim graduates then she'll be the captain," Connie sneered.

"Bon-Bon would have to improve to be a year behind Kim right now she'll be lucky to graduate high school by the time she's thirty." Lonnie added and this sent the two devil sisters into another round of laughter.

"This matter is not a funny one," Bonnie's father finally spoke up from the head of the table.

"Thank you Samuel," Rebecca said giving her husband a warm smile. He was a large man and his quick wits and ambitious attitude let him rise from the son of a tribal chieftain of South Africa to the C.E.O. of the largest company in the diamond trade and he was working on expanding from there. However, his position as C.E.O. meant that he was frequently away from home and his ambitions usually meant impossibly high standards so it was rare when he defended Bonnie.

"Bonnie you should have done better than second place, you have had all of those dance lessons surely something must have stuck with you." Her father was annoyed and her mother sighed in exasperation she thought that he would have helped Bonnie but instead he was just putting her down again. "Bonnie," her father continued, "When I was your age my father set the same standards on me that I expect of all of you. Now if I can make it so can you." It was left unspoken, but not unknown, that the punishment for his failures was harsh.

"Yeah, well Dad I'm not you," Bonnie snapped not wanting to hear her father's childhood story for the hundredth time. She then left the table as quick as possible leaving her father scowling, her mother sighing, and the twisted twosome giggling.

* * *

><p>Bonnie found herself back in the gymnasium where the tryouts had taken place. So seating herself on the bench and finally alone she let the stress of the day flood out of her as her tears formed a small puddle on the ground. Whenever she finally felt that she couldn't stand the day she was having anymore she would find a place to be alone and cry. Ever since she was little between her sister's torments, her father's standards, and the legacy of the Rockwaller name she has always felt like the world was against her so she created a mask to prevent the world from overwhelming her. No one knew of these moments when she dropped her mask and she vowed that no one would ever she her like this so to Bonnie's horror a familiar voice called to her,<p>

"Bonnie," Kim began, "what's going on are you okay?"

"I'm fine K," Bonnie snapped, "what the hell are you doing here?" Kim was frozen in shock Bonnie could be a bitch sure but this was over the top even for her. Kim's specialty however was dealing with impossible situations and she had an idea what to do in this one, coincidentally it was also something she wanted to do. Striding forward determinedly Kim sat next to Bonnie and pulled the surprised girl into her lap and held her in a tight hug. That completely destroyed whatever defense Bonnie could throw up as she found herself sobbing all over Kim Possible the girl who really could do anything, even breaking through Bonnie's stone-cold heart.

"I was going over all the moves, our fundraisers, suggestions, and uniform maintenance," Kim began in a soothing voice. "Now tell me what's wrong,"

"My life sucks," Bonnie sobbed, "everyone only wants to be around me because I'm hot, rich, and popular. My mother is the only one who shows her love but she does it in the most embarrassing fashion possible, my father always puts me in the spotlight, and my sisters… well don't even get me started on them."

"Well yeah you are hot," Kim said giving Bonnie an obvious once-over causing Bonnie to blush. Kim was the only person who could make Bonnie blush, sure she had been checked out before but Kim seemed to look past her skin straight to Bonnie's heart. "However you forgot to mention intelligent, a good person, graceful, and super hot." Kim said with a lecherous glance.

"Yeah right," Bonnie snorted, "if I really am all that prove it."

"I have seen you in the library cramming for exams you always get A's and B's on, I've seen you buy ice-cream for children and volunteer at homeless shelters. There is also the fact that you do look good wearing reading glasses." Kim said all of that with a straight face and her knowledge of what Bonnie's closest friends didn't even know scared Bonnie little.

"Are you stalking me, Possible?" Bonnie asked already guessing the answer when Kim confirmed,

"Well I wouldn't call it stalking; I'm just making sure that the girl of my dreams is always safe." Bonnie sat there with her mouth wide open wondering how Kim could just say these things and make Bonnie's heart soar. "Now Bonnie you can't keep doing this forever," Kim began setting Bonnie down, reluctantly, onto the bleachers as she knelt before her. "I would like to be the one that you always can turn to no matter what, I want to be the one that will be there for you whenever you need me and Bonnie if you feel the same way please let me in and toss aside the mask you wear."

Bonnie didn't reply right away and her continuing silence made Kim nervous and awkward. Kim feared that she had gone too far and began to rise but found that her hands were still trapped in Bonnie's and as she pulled back gently Bonnie pulled forward roughly, dropping Kim onto her lap and attack Kim's mouth letting her emotions run free after years of being repressed. "I would like that Kim," Bonnie said when the two of them finally came up for air.

"Uh, that's good, I mean it's great, great, uh I mean." Kim continued stuttering for a few minutes before Bonnie placed a finger on Kim's lip and whispered, "I love you too, K."

"I love you, B," Kim said and they shared another kiss. Then they walked hand in hand out of the school and straight into Bonnie's father. "Mr. Rockwaller," Kim stammered, "it's nice to see you sir." She was cut off as Mr. Rockwaller raised his hand; he studied their linked hands, Bonnie's lip marks on Kim, and the gleam in their eyes before leaning into Kim's face. To his surprise Bonnie forced herself between Kim and her father and Mr. Rockwaller nodded his head as if he had been expecting that. Then as gently as possible he picked Bonnie up and set her to the side and addressed Kim,

"If you ever make her unhappy Miss Possible know that your life will be made a living hell." Needless to say that Kim and Bonnie were shocked and then they nearly died of shock when he picked both of the up in a bear hug and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads as he then turned to Bonnie. "Congratulations my little Vuur(1) Hart(2) I am very proud of you. Now Miss Possible how would you like to stay the night."

"I would love that Mr. Rockwaller and please call me Kim," Kim said happy that there was proof that Bonnie didn't need to wear her mask.

"I will," Mr. Rockwaller smiled, "but only if you call me Sam, now why don't you contact your parents I need to have a word with Bonnie." With that he set them both down and Kim moved away from them taking out her Kimmunicator and contacting her parents.

"You let her call you Sam I thought only mom could do that," Bonnie began the awe obvious in her voice.

"And?"

"You said that you were proud of me," and for the second time that night tears fell down Bonnie's face but these were tears of happiness as she embraced her father.

"Bonnie, I just want the best for you and if Kim Possible is the best there is, of which I have no doubt, then I am happy for you." Her father let out a sigh and continued, "I am aware that I am not the best supporting parent but I know you my little Vuur Hart and I know that you have a great deal of potential I just want to see you reach that."

"Thanks daddy," Bonnie said truly smiling for the first time in a long while.

"However Bonnie," her father began holding her out at arm's length, "just like I want Kim to make you happy, you must be there for her as well do you understand."

"Yes dad and I will never abandon her," Bonnie said her eyes alight. Her father gave another smile and steered her and Kim to the car and then drove them home.

* * *

><p>The next school morning came too quickly for the two girls but they were prepared to show the school how things were going to be from now on. Each of them taking a deep breath and comfort in each other they clasped hands and marched inside to Kim's locker first since it was the closest. They received looks ranging from; shock, awe, jealousy, confusion and even a few disgusted expressions although they expected it but not as many as they would have thought. When they finally reached Kim's locker before the entire hallway they shared a kiss.<p>

"See you in class sweetie," Bonnie called over her shoulder as she headed to her locker.

"Bye babe," Kim called after her new girlfriend. She watched with a smile as Bonnie was surrounded by her friends and they were all talking animatedly and for once Bonnie seemed truly happy.

* * *

><p>1 Vuur means Fire in Afrikaans<p>

2 Hart means Heart in Afrikaans


	4. Love from the Shadows

Love from the Shadows

* * *

><p>Kim paced as she waited for her ride everything had been embarrassing and she felt like an idiot. It seemed like Yori just wanted to spend time with Ron and it turns out that Sensei had really been in danger. Kim's jealousy had really gotten her into a pickle and now she just wanted to go home and forget this day. A polite cough behind her interrupted her brooding and she whirled around in surprise, standing there was Yori. "Greetings Possible-san," Yori said bowing.<p>

"Hey, Yori," Kim's own reply was rather weak. "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to see you again before you left I wish to thank you for saving my master. You are a great person Possible-san always dedicated selflessly to those that are in trouble, gifted beyond measure, intelligent, and… and quite beautiful." Yori took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing. "I also wish to apologize for making you believe that I wanted to steal Ron-san from you. It was not my intent to steal Ron-san away from you."

"You can't steal what is freely given," Kim muttered and her dejected tone caused Yori to look up. "Look what I did today I became jealous and let my emotions get the best of me. You're the great one Yori you are dedicated, reserved, focused, sweet, and you are more beautiful than I am, what person wouldn't want to be with you." Kim sighed, "Ron really likes you, you know," Yori pretended as if she hadn't heard the pain in Kim's voices and said,

"He is a good man and a loyal partner you are lucky to have him."

"Yes, he is a good man and very handsome too even when he can't stop tripping over himself." Kim said evenly watching Yori's reaction carefully.

"He is indeeded was Yori's only reply," the two of them continued to watch the other each one wary of what might come next. To anyone observing this it might have resembled two predators that were facing each other over territory. Their staring contest was interrupted by Ron falling out from the forest and landing face first in the mud.

"Hey ladies, what's happening?" Ron asked as though he couldn't sense the tension in the glade. His arrival broke the dam and Kim and Yori shared a laugh as Ron tried to unsuccessfully wipe himself off.

"Oh, nothing Ron Yori and I were just having a little talk," Kim said with an absent wave of her hand.

"It is as Possible-san says Stoppable-san," Yori replied.

"Alright then, hey KP it looks like our ride is here," Ron said pointing to the helicopter that was slowly lowering itself into the clearing.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kim said and then turning to Yori and bowing she said, "Sayōnara, Yori-san." With that Kim turned and moved to the helicopter leaving Yori to bow to her back but her words still rang clearly,

"Sayōnara, Kim," as she turned to leave she found a hand on her shoulder turned her around until she faced Ron's determined face.

"Do you love me Yori?" Needless to say the question caught Yori completely off-guard and she thought to use one of Sensei's saying but Ron's eyes quickly stopped that thought so letting lose a sigh and she began,

"I do Stoppable-san but only as a brother. There is another one I am waiting for." Yori turned expecting to see Ron hurt but once more to her surprise Ron was smiling.

"I'm sure that person will find you one day Yori-san take care. Oh and as my sister you are supposed to call me Ron." With that Ron headed off to the helicopter and leaped in leaving his pants stuck on the rut.

"Goodbye Ron," Yori called from across the clearing and waved until the helicopter was out of sight before turning around to disappear back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Ron I love you but only as a brother," Kim said wincing after Ron trying to convince her that they were meant for each other while tied up at Drakken's Headquarters had made her a bit more sensitive to his feelings. "I'm afraid that I'm already waiting for someone," when she glanced up at Ron his eyes were alight and he smiled saying,<p>

"It's alright KP I'm sure that whoever your waiting for will find you one day, for now why don't you take a walk in the Zen garden that will keep Bonnie out of your hair for a while." Kim smiled at Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the newly built Zen garden that their school counselor thought would be a great way to relieve the stress of high school.

"That was very big of you Ron, I know that you love her," Monique said popping up behind him.

"Yeah I do Monique but I know someone that can love her even more than I can; besides I already found a beautiful woman who I can be myself around." Ron said smiling as he turned to Monique extending his hand, "care for a dance?"

"Yeah I would," Monique said taking his hand and together they walked onto the dance floor.

Outside Kim had come to the garden and her favorite spot the cherry tree at the center of the garden. Kim was so lost in the beauty of the garden that she almost missed the woman in the black dress with a cherry blossom in her hair standing under the tree with her back to Kim. "Hello there can I help you?" Kim asked wondering who this woman was.

"I have come here to ask you a very important favor Kim-san," Yori then turned around and Kim felt her breath catch in her throat. "I have brought this blossom from Japan and I was wondering if you would like to dance." With that said Yori unfolded her cupped hands inside them lay a cherry blossom in full bloom.

"That is a long way to bring a blossom and a request unless there is more that you are not saying." Kim said levelly watching Yori carefully.

"In that clearing after we had saved Sensei and Monkey Fist he asked me if I loved him and I do but only as a brother after all there was someone I was waiting for." Yori took her gaze off the stars and edge slightly closer to Kim. The movement towards Kim seemed to confirm something for Kim as she glided forward and pulled Yori into a tight embrace and they shared a kiss beneath the moon. When they pulled apart Yori smiled and put the blossom in Kim's hair and gently stroked Kim's cheek.

"I'll take that dance now and it's Kim," Kim said with another smile. Then for the rest of the evening they danced among the shadows of the garden both of them more at peace than they had ever recalled.


	5. Love of Fashion

Love of Fashion

* * *

><p>Monique had always had a crush on Kim there was just something about the girl that set Monique's heart beating wildly. She could have blamed it on being raised with several older brothers who were over protective and always trying to impress the ladies. Of course that excuse didn't fly with Monique as she had always been honest with herself.<p>

True she did have a crush on Kim, but she liked several others as well and most of them were men. However, none of them could ever equal Kim. Kim was a giver, a doer, an intelligent woman, independent, and capable plus it didn't hurt that she was cute. While Kim may not have been as beautiful as girls like Bonnie her personality was what people latched on to.

Today though was going to be a special day after years of hiding her feelings from her girlfriend. Monique chuckled at the thought that after today when she called Kim her girlfriend Kim would know what she really meant. Today she would confess her feelings to Kim and hopefully have them returned.

Then from downstairs came the doorbell and she flew from down the stairs knocking over her brothers and parents as they wondered who it could be. As soon as she reached the door she stopped to inspect herself in the mirror her mother had set up so that they could answer the door and appear for the moment to be civilized beings.

After smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in her clothes and hair she opened the door to reveal Kim standing there in her purple top and the tight black leather pants Monique had made for her. "Hey girlfriend you look great," Monique said giving Kim a hug.

"Thanks Mo," Kim said adding another squeeze, "oh, and thanks for the pants they're spanking." Kim grinned and then yelped as Monique gave her a quick smack on the ass making Kim blush.

"Yes they are," Monique purred and they shared a laugh. Putting an arm around Kim's waist Monique began to lead Kim up to her room. As soon as they started moving though Kim placed an arm around Monique's waist causing Monique to blush. "I just wanted to say thanks again for agreeing to model for me Kim."

"So not the Drama Monique, after all you've done for me it's the least I could do." Kim then walked into Monique's room leaving Monique at the threshold. Monique turned around as soon as Kim walked into her room to shoot a death glare at her brothers knowing exactly where their eyes had been. Instead of being intimidated by her glare they had the nerve to look smug and they were mouthing, "good luck, lucky, congratulations, wish I had a piece of that." Monique just blushed and charged into her room slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Thanks for doing that Monique," Kim purred, "Your brothers are alright, but I don't want them to hear what I have to tell you just yet."

"Uh, what would that be Kim?" Monique managed to squeak out as Kim leaned in close.

"Monique, I'm in love with the most wonderful woman in the world," Kim nearly yelled it for the whole world to hear. "Uh, that's not going to be a problem is it me liking women is it?" Kim was not biting her lip and seemed scared as thought Monique would toss her out of the house. Monique felt her heart break at Kim's confession, but she told herself as long as Kim was happy she would be too.

"Of course not Kim you know I always keep an open mind." Monique forced a smile and then held up a summer dress in one hand and her camera in the other. "Now lets her all about this girl while we work." Kim gave a little shriek and gave Monique a quick hug and kiss on the check.

"Oh, thanks Mo you don't know what this means to me!" So for the next several hours they had an impromptu photo shoot and Monique managed not to break down if front of Kim. They even managed to have a good time of it. Kim was even acting a bit naughty; possibly at being free to admit that she was in love. This girl was lucky to have Kim, was Monique's thought, Kim usually was a bit of a prude and yet here she was posing, very sexily, for pictures only she and Kim and now this girl would see.

It hurt to hear about this dream girl of Kim's, but she listened anyway just to make Kim happy. According to Kim her dream girl was a good person, easily popular, funny, and beautiful beyond words, smart, and a good dresser. This girl was why Kim had a love of fashion. To make matters even worse for Monique it seemed, according to Kim, that this mystery girl and Monique share pretty much a similar world view. Now that she knew what Kim's taste were her hastily repaired heart was torn at the fact that if this girl hadn't shown up Kim and her could have hooked up.

Eventually Monique glanced at the clock seeing that they only had a half an hour left until dinner so she handed Kim the last outfit and waited for her to get changed. When Kim emerged a few minutes later Monique felt her whole body heat up as her jaw tried to break through the floor. Kim looked like a radiant goddess of lingerie. She was wearing a snow white ensemble including a corset and panties, a garter belt with stockings, long fingerless gloves, and a white band that held her hair up in a pony tail.

Monique was left near speechless as she gazed at Kim the only thought that could make it through the jumble of her mind was, _she looks like a goddess._ Kim's giggling interrupted her thoughts and made Monique realize that she had spoken out loud.

"Thanks Mo you look good too," Monique was desperate to not let this become awkward so she blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"Uhm, Kim you never did tell the name of this girl you're in love with. As soon as those words left her mouth she wished that she could take them back. Kim stood there staring at her friend in disbelief and her lip trembled slightly.

"Monique," Kim began but Monique interrupted,

"Now you don't have to tell me if you don't want to Kim,"

"Monique,"

"I just want to make sure that this girl is alright for you,"

"Monique,"

"I mean you give so much that this girl better be able to give you what you need and…" Her ranting was cut off as she felt Kim's soft lips on hers. As Kim pulled away Monique was left breathless.

"There now that you're done I've already told you her name three times."

"What, no, you didn't you just said… my name… three times," Monique's voice trailed off as her eyes widened in dawning realization.

"Of course it's you I just described everything that was so great about you so I thought you would have caught on." Monique could hardly believe her ears. Realizing that if she didn't act soon her reputation as a cool mama would go out the window she crossed her arms and said,

"How do you know if I'll return your feelings, maybe I already have someone?"

"You do," Kim began sweetly, "me, all that stuttering gave you away. Now is my girlfriend going to give me a kiss or what?"

"Baby," smirked Monique, "you have no idea how long I wanted to call you my girlfriend and mean it, girlfriend." They meet in the middle of the room letting the passion of the moment sweep them away. The two of them never let go as they dragged themselves onto Monique's bed. There they lay cuddling and kissing and just enjoying the closeness.


	6. Why Why Not

Why… Why Not

* * *

><p>She glanced over at Ron and saw that he was sound asleep while Rufus watched the screen eating popcorn and occasionally dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. Kim's eyes narrowed tonight she had taken them out to eat, dancing, and now she had thought that a nice way to end the evening was with a romantic movie, apparently Ron didn't agree. It had been Kim's idea for this date as a way of saying 'sorry' and 'thanks for staying by my side' during the time when she had lost her memory of her and Ron dating. Now Ron was asleep, that thought kept intruding and she let it build up.<p>

Times like this made her question why she was dating Ron to begin with. They had started out the best of friends and spent almost their entire lives up until now together, as friends. There were days when she looked at Ron and still saw the brother that she loved and other days as the man she loved, and yet there were some days that Kim saw Ron the Buffon. When she had kissed Ron it had been magical but a part of her mind was arguing with her about how forced this felt. They had many adventures together during their time together, but they were non-romantically inclined adventures. It seemed like there were people out there who said, "Okay Kim you and Ron are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, don't try to fight it."

There were many things about Ron that made Ron, well Ron. He was incredibly clumsy, if there wasn't any gravity to hold people down Ron would have been halfway to the sun already. Then if something important came up Ron wouldn't remember it. Every time something came up she had to remind him, after a while of reminding Ron of dates he had set up she had learn to do it all and save them both some time. Also whenever they were on their dates he used the kiddy menus and coupons, seriously he seemed to have almost no desire to grow up. That just reminded Kim of how Ron never took anything seriously, even things that would have an impact on the rest of his life. Sometimes Kim felt like she was babysitting a hyper active child twenty-four-seven.

Ron made a small noise in his sleep and the look on his face had a child-like innocence that would touch the heart of anyone. Kim smiled and let her thoughts turn to more pleasant things as she got a blanket and covered Ron then sat back down. Now despite all of Ron's flaws there was one thing Kim could count on when it came to Ron and that was that Ron would always have her back. When they were in pre-school she saved Ron from some bullies and ever since then he had been her first and best friend. Kim could count on one hand the number of close friends she had; Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Monique. Then she had family, friends, acquaintances, and then enemies.

No matter how bad some things got Ron was always cheerful, positive, and upbeat and Kim could rely on him to improve her mood. Ron was always there by her side making sure that everything was going great for her. There were several times when he stepped aside, usually vocally, when he thought that Kim would be happier following a certain path even if he believed otherwise. Ron was the solid pillar in Kim's ever shifting life, the bastion of stability that when things got to rough and she needed to stop and relax there he was. True Ron could be a goof, a lay about, and numerous other things, but he was always Ron the sweet lovable buffoon who saw Kim for the woman she was.

As though he could sense her thoughts Ron rolled over onto Kim covering both of them with the blanket and made a content noise. Looking down on Ron Kim thought, _Why date Ron… why not!_


	7. Someday

Someday

* * *

><p>Annette Sheik Possible jumped out of the car her little legs carrying her to her two best friends Damien Teak Load with his parents Wade and Monique and Maihāto Joy Stoppable with her parents Yori and Ron. It was obvious that the three of them were the best of friends especially since they even resembled their parents so much.<p>

Damien was a miniature version of his father right up to the dreadlocks he wore and his taste in clothing was definitely from Monique. Maihāto was a miniature version of Yori only with dirty blond hair and her bouts of clumsiness inherited from her father. However no one could decide who Anne resembled more her mother Kim or her momma Shego. Her hair was a midnight red, her pale skin and green eyes could have been from either one of them; however her plasma ability was definitely all Shego.

Her parents then caught up to her and the group and while the adults chattered about how exciting the kids first day of pre-school would be the three friends kept their eyes peeled for their fourth friend. A few minutes before the bell was set to ring a limo pulled up and out jumped a little girl with tan skin and jet black hair that hung to her shoulders and no wonder since Lynn Jasmine Senior's parents were Bonnie and Junior.

As Bonnie, Junior, and Lynn walked up to the group she and Kim exchanged hard looks before breaking into identical grins and grabbed each other into a tight hug. It seemed that finally being out of the Rockwaller household had improved Bonnie ten-times over. She had even gone on to writing books, holding seminars, and discuss with kids about why bullying was wrong. After the hug Junior and Shego got into their usual argument of who had the hotter wife.

Their argument was cut short though as the bell rang and they all watched as their children marched up to the school with Annette in the leading right beside Lynn with Damien on Kim's left and Maihāto on Lynn's right. Their parents knew that there would be many good things in store of their children and they watched with pride as they moved together, unafraid of the new challenges that would await them.

As soon as they were inside Anne lead her gang over to the table in the little alcove with the window that overlooked the playground. Then their teacher stepped forward and introduced herself as Ms. Hackett and said that today they would just play outside since it was the first day. Once she had called role all the kids ran outside to play except for the gang as they headed to some bushes where Damien and Maihāto stood guard playing with a ball while in the bushes Lynn and Anne began something more important.

Each of the children had been given a nano-ring by Wade when they were new born each one was tailored made and designed to protect them no matter what. Obviously they had been made to never come off, fortunately Damien was just as good as his father when it came to high tech equipment. So Lynn and Anne removed their rings and exchanged them. They spoke their vows to one another and slipped the other's ring back on to her hand and shared a kiss.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could do that for real someday," Lynn sighed just sitting next to Annette and enjoying every moment.

"Someday we will," Anne declared now let's practice those vows again." With that said they repeated the process and when they came to the vows…

* * *

><p>… "I Annette Sheik Possible take you Lynn Jasmine Senior to be my lawfully wedded wife, through good or ill, happiness or pain, to always love, protect, and stand beside you until the day I die and beyond." Annette said slipping the ring onto Lynn's finger.<p>

"I Lynn Jasmine Senior takes you Annette Sheik Possible to be my lawfully wedded wife, through good or ill, happiness or pain, to always love, protect, and stand beside you until the day I die and beyond." Lynn said slipping the ring onto Annette's finger.

They priest standing behind them lifted his arms and proclaimed to the packed hall, "I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride." As their lips meet in a share passion the hall erupted in cheers. Maihāto stood by Lynn's side as her maid of honor and tears of happiness slid down her cheek while Damien stood as Annette's best man and even he felt some tears in his eyes thought he would never admit it.

Down in the front row were all their parents, grandparents, friends and villains, currently enjoying a truce, of the new Team Possible as everyone had been invited to enjoy this special day. The two newlyweds giggled as Annette and Lynn Possible shared an old promise, "Someday!"


	8. My Angel is the Centerfold

My Angel is the Centerfold

* * *

><p>Shego sighed as the checkout line at the local Smarty Mart moved slower than Drakken on a good day. Bored out of her skull Shego had been skimming through every magazine at the kiosk she was stuck waiting by when a Zazium magazine caught her eye. Grinning like a piranha Shego plucked it up and gazed at the scantily glad twin girls on the cover. Flipping it open she slowly stroked, pinched, rubbed, and flipped through the pages of very, very hot girls. Moving back to the centerfold she slowly unfolded it and her blood ran cold as the hottest girl in the world lay there looking back at her. The girl lay there on black sheets her flaming red hair a sharp contrast to the sheets. She lay on her side only wearing a strategically placed arm and leg. Half torn between becoming a drooling imbecile and an ice statue the only thought in Shego's head was, <em>my angel is the centerfold!"<em>

When Shego recovered from her daze she found herself outside the store bad and receipt in one hand and the other clutched the magazine. Shaking her head she raced to her car tossing the bad and magazine into the back seat through the open window. Then she slid over the hood and making a sharp u-turn she slid into the driver's seat through the window. She tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Racing through the city only stopping when there was a red light or a stop sign she was halfway home when a familiar pattern of red and blue appeared in her rearview mirror accompanied by a familiar tune. Pulling to the side her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as the officer slowly approached the window. Desperate to avoid a parking ticket she pulled out the magazine and as soon as the officer appeared she held it out and said, "my angel is the centerfold."

"Move along," the officer said waving her on, knowing that keeping the woman here would be a bad idea. She was short of breath, her pupils were dilating, and she was sweating, she had also developed a bad twitch. With a nod of thanks she floored it out of there. Walking back to the car he opened the passenger door and slid in, all the while ignoring his partner's stare. Digging under his seat he came up with his own Zazium magazine and tossed it to his partner and said, "her girlfriend is the centerfold." She nodded and flipped open to the centerfold while he put in an all-points bulletin that Shego was not to be stopped.

"I always thought that they would go great together." His partner said as she flicked off the lights and merged with traffic.

Shego had finally reached her apartment and tore up the stairs not trusting the elevator's slowness. Once she reached the top floor and burst into the penthouse she rushed to the bedroom and was stopped cold. All the blood rushed to her head and began to leak out her nose as a familiar sight caught her eye. Opening the magazine she unfolded the centerfold and looked back up, yep right down to the hair covering her left eye. Making a 'come hither' motion Kim managed to pull Shego up to the bed all the while smiling seductively up at her girlfriend.

"I love photography; I earned ten thousand for that one photo, and for the obvious purpose of you getting to see it." With that Kim pulled out several Zazium magazines from under the bed and opened a few, even though some of them were a bit sticky. "I also love these things and may have proved it more than you on a few issues. However, I will always love you more." Kim gave Shego a kiss and spoke the magic words, "now are you going to join me or what." Shego broke a personal record that day of saying nothing, but the bare minimum of words necessary to get about the day. The bare minimum was a bit flexible when it came to Kim and Shego's personal time as they both had a habit of being real screamers, even though one of them was supposed to be an angel.


	9. Breakups can be a Good Thing

Breakups can be a Good Thing

* * *

><p>Dr. Drakken trudged through the botanical garden he had grown for the Middleton Park and soon he approached the center of the garden where a massive oak tree stood surrounded by a high hedge. Crouching down to slip through a hidden gap in the hedge and stood in a small enclosed area. The hedge formed a private area where there was a small pond on the opposite side of the entrance, the pond was dug into the earth between two of the roots. Drakken had created this small area for a private retreat and for romantic dates that may never happen again. Placing down the picnic basket he carried on a patch of grass he saw a familiar red headed figure sitting in front of the pond. Marching up next to the figure he addressed her reflection. "So the rumors are true, you and Stoppable broke up."<p>

"Grunt," was Kim's reply which while confusing to others, it was not confusing to Drakken who had spent many years with Shego who often spoke like that. The pitch and length of the grunt combined with the statement turned the grunt into a yes, or at least to Dr. Drakken it did.

"Well you're not alone Shego and I broke up today as well." That caught Kim's attention as her reflection now stared up at Drakken, still he addressed her reflection. "We just weren't as compatible as we thought we were. Even if something seems right it doesn't mean that it is." Finally he turned to face her, "would you like to join me for a late lunch?" He held out his hand and Kim took it with a smile.

"Please and thank you," chuckling at her response Dr. Drakken lead her over to the picnic basket and drew out a cloth which he spread over the ground and drew out two cushions for them to sit upon. "Thank you, you know if anyone told me that I would be having a picnic with you one day I would have thought that they were crazy."

"Likewise Mrs. Possible now…"

"Please call me Kim."

"Alright Kim, but only if you call me Drew, now help yourself too whatever you want." With that he drew out soup, salad, and sandwiches as well as two thermoses of coco-moo. They had a pleasant lunch and were able to laugh and joke about the old times and sometimes were able to get into a technical debate about some of the past doomsday machines. When the conversation finally started to wind down they were surprised to see that the sun nearly set. For the two former enemies their conversation had been pleasant and they both felt oddly comfortable in each other's presence.

"So what will you do now?" Kim asked Drew her head cocked to the side. Drew took one final sip of coco-moo before answering.

"I plan to go to GO University, they have an excellent biology department. Biology is something of a passion of mine and I think it will help me understand my companion here." He said jerking his head at the vine that had extended from his jumpsuit to the pond where loud slurping noises could be heard on occasion. "What about you though Kim?"

"I do like biology and I suppose that I could always choose something else if I want to try my hand at something else. It would also be nice to have someone there who I could talk to about certain things." Kim said with a smile as she stroked the vine that now lay in her lap. A shadow blocking her light caused Kim to glance up into the smiling face of Drew who stood there arm extended.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!"

* * *

><p>Kim stretched in her chair finally done grading term papers for the semester. She gazed up fondly at her doctorates for Biology and Teaching. Lowering her gaze she smiled at the photo of her class's graduation and more specifically at the two figures in the center of the first row. Kim and Drakken stood there holding their hands at an angle in order to make sure the two rings on their ring fingers were seen. Touching the chain around her neck that now held both her class ring and her engagement ring Kim looked down with a smile at the ring that had replaced them. Her wedding ring, a simple band of gold, sparkled in the dim light. As she brushed a strand of gray hair out of her eyes she felt a pair of hands massaging her shoulders.<p>

Sighing she gazed up at Drew and their lips met in a gentle kiss. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Just now I finally finished the grading," they shared another kiss and as they walked out of the room Kim turned and gazed fondly at the photo covered walls of the study. The pictures formed a timeline of their life together from university to being field biologist to their current time as teachers at GO University. Scattered amongst the pictures and first show among their field biology photos were pictures of a little baby girl and then her baby brother, Cidnie 'Cid' Anastasia Possible and her younger brother Derrick Isaac Possible.

Both of the children had pale skin and bright green eyes, now while Cid had hair as dark as her father before the white streak set in her brother had his mother's youthful fire red hair. The photos showed the children growing up, getting married, and evening having their own kids who also had their own photos. Kim and Drew's oldest grandchild was even expecting a baby soon and the thought of great grand children made both of them very happy. Kim smiled happily at the memories on the wall and it was all because of two little breakups. They were still of course friends with Ron and Shego, especially after all their years of _working together_. She then flicked off the lights and shut the door.


	10. Love is only Half Blind

Love is Half Blind

* * *

><p>A.N. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Daryl may you enjoy this.<p>

* * *

><p>Kim rested her chin on her fists and was staring at her computer, as she had been doing for the past hour. She had shut herself inside her room ever since she got back from the Duff Kiligan mission. Dr. Director, the woman had been on Kim's thoughts the entire time, where was she, what was she doing, how was she doing. All these thoughts raced through Kim's head as she tried to piece together the mystery of why Dr. Director made her feel so warm and safe. Sighing Kim let her mind go imagining herself coming home from a hard day's work and collapsing into Dr. Director's strong, warm embrace then they would share a kiss and, and… wait what?<p>

Kim's eyes snapped open, she wasn't gay was she? Sure she noticed that many of the girls on her team were beautiful, there were also a couple of guys who she thought were hot. Maybe she was bi-sexual, the best kind of sexual a part of her mind was saying. Shaking her head she forced herself to focus, she could not be distracted. She especially couldn't afford to be distracted by thought of Dr. Director, her ample chest, her tight backside, her prominent facial features, her commanding presence, her take charge attitude, her… Kim sighed and smiled dreamily into space and about ten minutes later she slapped herself to get back on track. Dreams were nice and all, but she couldn't afford to be dreaming her life away.

If only Kim knew that right now there was someone out there dreaming about her one who was even more in denial.

* * *

><p>After a hard day's work to come home and have Kim climb all over her, massaging the aches away, and then cuddling on the couch… Dr. Director, Betty to a select few, shot up and shook her head vigorously she couldn't afford to fall in love with anyone. Love, now where had that come from. Sure she had tried, people just didn't want someone with only one eye though and those that did make it through couldn't understand why she was so dedicated to her work and the secrecy that encompassed it. Sighing Betty decided that enough had happened today and decided to just head home.<p>

Not too far away from her home two figures were working on tracking down Dr. Betty Director and once they found her one of them headed immediately towards the Director's house.

* * *

><p>Betty dried herself off after a relaxig soak in the tub and had just managed to throw some underwear on when her front doorbell rang. Picking up her phone she accessed her home's security system and sighed at the grinning figure of Kim Possible who was bouncing on the steps. Pressing the speaker button on her phone she said, "I'll be right there." Pulling out a long t-shirt that barely covered her backside she marched down the stairs and towards the front door. Opening it she was met with a dozen long stem roses and feeling a feeling she had not felt in a long time she wittily said, "huh?"<p>

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking and I got to tell you it's actually a lot simpler than what you're thinking." Kim spoke very quickly and placed the roses into Betty's arms. "These flowers are a way to say thank you for deciding that I could help you with Duff Kiligan and for just being you… uh, I mean to say that I believe that you are a obviously a hot mama. That came out wrong you're a woman who works so hard and deserves to have someone, who understands you by the way, but also to just help you unwind after a long day and judging by how stiff you are you could probably use a massage. It's a good thing that I packed these massage oil by complete coincidence." Kim said holding up the case of oils.

"Come on in," Betty said absent mindedly her mind still trapped in massage part of her fantasy. Placing the roses in a vase by the door she walked down the hall way one eye on one of the mirrors that she had placed in the corners of the ceiling in order to increase her security. Kim's eyes had fallen south to Betty's barely covered backside. Smirking she added an extra swing and was rewarded by the nosebleed of all nosebleeds. "You okay Mrs. Possible?" Dr. Director asked crossing her arms under her chest pushing it up and increasing Kim's nosebleed from fountain to waterfall.

"Uh huh, uh would you mind calling me Kim?" Kim melted as half of her fantasy came true and she felt Dr. Directors strong arms wrap around her.

"Of course Kim as long as you call me Betty." Betty said guiding Kim to the living room, _what the hell am I doing she's younger than me._

_She hasn't been able to take your eyes off of you yet. Plus she has a personality to die for, her sense of justice, her perseverance, and it doesn't hurt that she's is so cute in a beautiful way._

_Oh, just shut up._

_You're arguing with yourself_

_Damn it._

"Alright just get undressed and I'll get the oil ready." Kim's thought broke through the Director's arguing minds. Pulling off her clothes she heard Kim' breathing stop and for some reason it sent a pleasant tingle down her spine. Betty spread out an old blanket on the floor and when she lay down on the floor she heard Kim squeeze the bottle hard enough to cause a stream of oil to shoot across the living room. Kim quickly applied the oil and began the massage and Betty got lost in her fantasy again. When she finally came too she found Kim stroking her face.

"What are you doing Kim?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you have such a beautiful face." Kim whispered her hand still cupping Betty's cheek.

"Many people don't think so they really can't deal with the one eye. As for those that do well they can't understand my need for secrecy." Betty was surprised at herself one little massage and she was pouring her heart out to the girl… well woman really Kim did things that few people could do.

"Then there fools you are beautiful and we all have something that we just want to keep secret. If they can't accept you for who you are then they are unworthy of you."

"Are you worthy of me Kim?"

"What I…" Kim turned as red as her hair, "I don't think anyone is worthy of you. You are a strong independent woman that deservers the best there is and I really don't see anyone that could match you." Kim was surprised when Betty cupped her face in return and smiled up at her.

"I may be half blind, but even I can see one person that for some reason sends warmth spreading throughout my body even thought we have just recently met face-to-face. A girl… no a woman who is very similar to me and is far too perfect for this world, I say that you are worthy of me I am however unworthy of you."

"Maybe we can be unworthy together?" Kim suggested hopefully.

"I would like that," Betty smiled and the two stood there upon the threshold of fulfilling their fantasies. Slowly, simultaneously they moved closer and closer to each other and finally their lips pressed together. They lay there upon the blanket alternating between cuddling and kissing.


	11. Jackpot

Jackpot

* * *

><p>A.N. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer BloodAuthor simply because I can and feel like it. That and the words of kindness fill my heart with glee.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Shego can we talk for a second, in private please and thank you?" Kim asked fidgeting slightly as in the background Ron and Drakken were having another slap fight. Shego turned eyebrow raised at the blushing Kim and merely shrugged before marching towards the break room.<p>

"Now what do you want Princess?"

"Well Shego am I good looking?" Shego just stared at Pumpkin her mind still trying to process what she had just heard. "This is probably right out of the blue, but I have to know. I feel like I can ask you because we've gotten to know each other so well and you are very good looking yourself."

"Pumpkin we've fought twelve times so far and… wait I'm what?" Now Shego was blushing a dark green.

"Beautiful of course I mean come on Shego it's pretty obvious. First you have an amazing body, second your clever and witty, third you're a take-charge person who knows exactly what she wants." Kim shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Desperate to turn this conversation back around Shego decided to return the focus to Kim and her question.

"Prin… Kim you are beautiful in your own way, in fact many people would classify your level of beauty as cute. You also have a take charge personality as well plus you're a giver and many people find themselves at ease around you. I won't lie to you somewhere out there is someone even more beautiful than you, but that doesn't make you any less you, you know what I'm saying?"

"I think so, but that doesn't change the fact that no one will probably ever take me out to dinner, or clubbing, or even well… _certain activities_." Kim slid down into a seat pulling her knees up to her chin the picture of abject misery. Unfortunately for Shego the words '_certain activities_' caused her mind to be filled with erotic images of Kim and coupled with the sorrow she felt at Kim's hopeless look rocked her to her core.

"Look Princess there are people out there who would die to be with you, you just have to take the time to find them."

Kim merely snorted in response before turning back to Shego, "name one."

"Uh, Uh, I'll taking you to dinner and clubbing," as soon as the words left Shego's mouth she wished that she could take them back, well she wished that until she saw Kim's expression. Kim's entire face lit up and she leapt at Shego squealing her thanks and crushing the green skinned villain to her.

"What time should I be ready, what should I wear, am I really worthy enough to go on a date with you?" Kim said all this very fast and before Shego knew it she had scheduled a date with Possible and was now piloting a hover craft away from their latest self-destructing lair. She listened with half-an-ear as Drakken ranted and raved about his lost lair and his next big plan. Finally sick of it she snapped.

"Lister Dr. D I have a date with Kim tonight so right now I suggest you use the time to actually plan an effective plan." Relishing in the quite until a soft chocking noise reached her ears, turning she saw Dr. Drakken standing there mouth open wide enough for a frog to hop in and judging by the noises one might have been in there already.

"Why… Why… Why are you going on a date with Possible," and cue the very loud, very annoying ranting.

"She quilted me into it with her current crisis, which is none of your business by the way! After all what you did today was even worse than me, you're the one who spilled…

* * *

><p>… cheese cologne?" Kim turned to Ron wondering if she had really heard right.<p>

"Yeah K.P., Dr. D was wearing cheese cologne and Rufus hear found the bottle spilled around the self-destruct button in the middle of that maze." Rufus chattered his agreement at Ron's words. "Hey speaking of cheese Kim why don't we head down to Bueno Nacho and grab some Nacos?"

"Er, sorry Ron I can't I sort of have a date with Shego, I've been having a crisis recently, one that is none of your business, and she's helping me with it. Tell you what though I'll buy the Nacos for you tonight and should anything go wrong I call you okay?"

"Ron couldn't resist the puppy dog pout that Kim was shooting at him so sighing he took the money and wished Kim luck on her date.

At eight o'clock on the dot Shego appeared at Kim's front door with a dozen long stem roses and after receiving the usual black hole speech the two were on their way to one of the more casual elegant restaurants in Upper Middleton. Amazingly enough they made it through dinner just fine and they even had a good time. Naturally disaster struck when they went clubbing, the two of them got completely smashed.

When they had arrived at the club the two of them had, had a drink, Kim gave in after some egging for Shego and she was soon sucking down the remarkably good _Screaming Orgasm_. The two of them actually had an impromptu drinking contest, complete with dirty dancing before their evening fading into the black abyss.

Rubbing the sleep from their eyes Kim and Shego sat up from the bed and their lips meet somewhere in the middle. Kim then started the kiss that Shego was only too happy to finish. Pulling back Shego got out of bed. "Sorry Princess, too many _Screaming Orgasms _last night." Kim answering grin turned feral as she cheekily replied.

"Before or after came to your place," her eyes focused on Shego's nude backside as Shego watched Kim's nude figure from the reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"A bit of both, but mostly the latter," Shego smirked as she shut the bathroom door and quickly slid open a hidden drawer and pulled out a book labeled _Journal._ Flipping it open and under the day's date she quickly scratched, 'Jackpot!' Kim waited until the bathroom door was closed before darting towards where her pants lay and pulled out her Kimmunicator opened the menu and clicked the _Journal_ button. She quickly typed, 'Jackpot!'


	12. Secret Rendezvous

Secret Rendezvous

* * *

><p>Kim slid into the dark theater and made her way to the back row and directly in the middle. Sliding into her seat she felt both relief for it being Friday night and quilt for lying to Ron about her Friday night plans. The previews had just started when Kim felt her other half slide into the seat next to her and a familiar head rest on her shoulder. Tonight was a triple preview which got the audience pumped with a romantic action movie then laughing with a romantic comedy and finally lulled down with a romantic, romantic movie. Just as the last kiss scene filled the screen so too did Kim and Bonnie share a romantic kiss.<p>

Leaving the theater under light disguises the two of them breathed in the evening air and made their way to a café for a light dinner under the stars. No words were necessary as the two fed each other bits of dinner in between the occasional kiss. The couple had been sneaking around with each other for years first as friends and later as lovers much like Romeo and Juliet. The two had great respect for each other which kept them friends at first, but public and private pressure meant that the two had to hide their relationship.

It was their talents that kept them publicly apart, the two had different approaches and different tactics when it came to their talents which established their public rivalry. So the two of them had simply pretended to hate each other while secretly their union was strong.

It had all started when Kim had first auditioned to be a cheerleader and had actually preformed the impossible routine and then when she preformed her first mission. Bonnie had been shocked, stunned, and thoroughly impressed and had actually talked with Kim. Of course they already had minor reputations established so they let the peer pressure influence their decisions and kept their new friendship a secret.

Of course when they had become lovers was something else entirely and at first it frightened them. It had happened the day after Kim had become the cheerleader captain. While Bonnie was supportive of Kim she felt an urge to show Kim that she was not someone to just lie down and die. Things were half awkward and half heated when the unexpected had happened and they began making out. At first it was a single kiss and they pulled back and stared at each other for a few seconds before they crashed back together and began a heavy make out and over the top fondling session. If it wasn't for Terra coming back to get something that she had forgotten they might have gone even further.

The two avoided for each other and tried to puzzle out just what was going on between them. The time apart did not bring them the revelation they were looking for however, instead they realized that their time apart was just causing them heartache. So throwing confusion to the wind they decided to simply let their hearts guide them upon this path. For a while they enjoyed several slightly awkward dates which they kept hidden because of their long established habit.

Kim however, with the help of Wade, broke the awkward cycle by taking Bonnie on the greatest weekend date of her life. She had them flow to Italy where they took a water tour of Venice and then the next day to Paris where they enjoyed fine dining and then an exquisite French hotel. After that day a bond of love formed between the two of them and they came to a point where they knew that no matter what nothing would separate them. While they might have been forced to keep their love hidden they could care less as nothing else mattered in the world but each other.

As they left the café hand in hand they received a few stares from people who were perceptive enough to be able to feel the bond of love between the two, especially a pair of blonds who watched the couple with great interest. Strolling through Middleton Kim bought a single red rose bud and placed it in Bonnie's hair then taking a stroll through the park and stopping for a time by the lake it was time to go home. Approaching the Rockwaller estate Bonnie giggled as she leapt up into Kim's arms and flung her own around Kim's neck. Smiling down at Bonnie Kim stepped back and took a running leap at the gates of the estate.

The first time they had come back from a date Bonnie had worried about someone seeing Kim drop her off and Kim had taken Bonnie by surprise and picked her up before leaping towards the gates. That night Kim had plotted a path through the estate and up to the balcony of Bonnie's room. Now after so many times of taking the route Kim flew with ease through the estate and Bonnie couldn't help but admire Kim's grace, kindness, and determination. She was quite frankly sure that one day if she told Kim that she never wanted to walk again then Kim would simply pick her up and carry her wherever Bonnie wanted to go.

Slipping onto the balcony they shared one last kiss and embrace before bonnie removed a handkerchief and tied it around Kim's arm then leaning forward she planted one final kiss on Kim before walking into her room. Kim eventually made her own way home and sank into bed making sure to remove the handkerchief and place it in it's usually spot in the secret pocket she had sewn into her Pandaroo. When their next date occurred Kim would present it in a romantic fashion and the cycle would begin again.

The two girls eventually drifted off to the land of slumber and even though they missed the bodily contact they contended themselves with dreams of bliss. A last thought did cross their minds and that was one of regret, regret for their having to have secret rendezvous, but perhaps one day they would no longer half to hide and such thought always left them with a feeling of peace.


	13. Fore

Fore

* * *

><p>The sun blazed unmercifully down upon the two enemies as they faced each other across the way. They had been battling for an hour straight in the sun with no rest what so ever. Kim had received the communiqué from Global Justice about Duff and she had headed to the Upperton Elite Golf Course where he was currently. Once there she had taken one of his clubs and bag of balls and the battle had truly begun. Now they placed their golf balls down and they were preparing to launch them straight and true. Winding up the two unleashed their fury and the balls shot forward as if fired from a cannon. The two balls sailed gracefully through the air making their way to the target when the unexpected happened. The two balls hit the ground and rolled into the cup one right after the other.<p>

"That was amazing Lassie, was that really your first time playing the noble sport?" Duff said giving a small leap and clapping his feet together. It was rather remarkable for a man of his stature.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun too." Kim gave a modest shrug.

"I tell you Lassie you're a natural, why I wouldn't be surprised if you could become a champion. Of course though you will need some pointers in the game and I would be glad to be your instructor if you'll have me."

"I think I'll like that, but only if you'll give up crime," Kim said shooting Duff a serious look. "Why not take some of your _hard earned_ money and build your own golf course that way you can play as long as you want and it can be as challenging as you want."

Duff rubbed his chin thinking hard before he said in an awed voice, "out of the mouth of babes, uh…" he trailed off noticing Kim's glare. "Er, no offense Lassie, but you are quite a bit younger than me and I truly never considered that before I was just so angry at being kicked out. Alright Lassie I'll do it if you promise to at least come by for a few lessons, uh as soon as Global Justice lets me out of the slammer." He said with a shrug the bright orange jumpsuit was rather itchy after all.

"Deal," Kim said as Duff was lead away and Dr. Director stepped forward.

"Hello Kim, thank you for doing this," Betty said as she wrapped her love in a hug and left a kiss on her forehead.

"So not the drama D.D.," Kim said with a shake of her head and paused at Betty's evil grin.

"Kim as cute as the nickname is I rather not have my cup-size said in public, oh and your bleeding again." Dr. Director took out a handkerchief and lightly dabbed at Kim's nose.

"Betty," Kim whined and pouted which made Dr. D laugh at her expression. "Can we talk serious for a minute I really think that we can get Duff to change his ways." Betty still smiled down at Kim, but she was ready to stop the teasing, for now that is.

"Okay Kim what do you have in mind?"

"First we should put him under house arrest and let him build a golf course on his land. Second golf is actually pretty fun and I wouldn't mind taking some lessons."

"Alright if you think this will help then we'll do it." With that Betty flipped open her cell phone while Kim snuggled up to her in thanks. Soon Kim was at Duff and taking lessons in her spare time and Duff even gave up villainy although he still had quite the temper. Kim later went on to win a few Golf Tours in her spare time and she always thanked Duff for being her teacher. Duff was even approached by several people looking for a private instructor in Golf and when Middleton High got a Golf Team the position of coach was given to Duff, who thankfully learned to control his temper.

Later on he served at Kim and Betty's wedding and then as godfather to Jade Director Possible.


	14. Replaceable

Replaceable

A.N. Okay folks I am happy to see that some of you are taking the anonyomus review seriously, however for the question i received, 'Kim dealt with his Ron-ness every single day in the series. Why would she suddenly get sick of it?'

Well bit of a story that the most important thing to remember is that this is fan_fiction_ and therefore anyone can mess with anything, also that is the only way the story can go forward, and finally what if someone actually dated someone like this in real life it would either have to be real-honest-to-goodness-soul-mate-love or the person with the coupons would be walking home from the first date. I am always happy to answer any questions you may have. You got one just drop me a reviewl.

* * *

><p>Ron Stoppable yelped as another suitcase was hurled at him by his girlfriend Kim and at the rate she was going it was soon going to be ex-girlfriend. "Come on Kim can't we just talk this out."<p>

"Oh, no you're not getting out of this one Ron Stoppable, "Kim snarled and hurled the last suitcase at Ron and it hit with a satisfying thud. "I am through with this, this, I can't even began to describe this crazy relationship we had."

"Awesome comes to mind," Ron said picking himself up from the ground and rubbing his chest.

"No it wasn't. You are an embarrassment to take anywhere between the kid's menu, the stupid coupons, and your general Ron-ness while cute is not something I want to deal with every day. I don't even know why I thought that dating you would be a good idea." Kim threw her hands to the heavens and Ron opened his mouth and promptly inserted his foot into the hole of doom.

"I'm a great guy and friend and it was better than playing the fields." Kim shot him a death glare the likes of which the world had never seen, least of all Ron Stoppable.

"I wish I had kept playing both fields until I found someone who was more compatible, but the only other one I considered got landed in jail again and so I was left with you."

"Look Kim can't we just go back inside and talk about this I'm sure that once you've calmed down this will all seem like a big mistake." Once again foot goes in mouth.

"The only mistake here Stoppable is you and what you did with Yori in the car that I bought for you." Ron stared up at Kim in shock and she smirked down at him. "Oh yeah you thought I didn't know about you meeting up with Yori well I do Stoppable, I do."

"Come on Kim Yori really loves me I can't just let her go," the minute Ron Stoppable was born he had his foot in his mouth sadly he never outgrew that habit.

"If she really loved you she would gladly stood aside and I get the feeling that she would have if you had been honest with here as well." Just then a cab pulled up and the driver honked the horn. "Better hurry up Ron, call up Yori and she if she's home, now get going before your taxi leaves." Ron was desperate to get back into Kim's good graces and threw out a half-cocked excuse out.

"Come on Kim out of all the people you've dated you choose me doesn't that mean anything to you."

"Oh, it did at one point Ron," the use of his first name encouraged him and Kim's second stroke struck him down. "Now however, you are nothing more than a waste of space."

"Come on Kim we've been together for years and there is no one else like me I'm irreplaceable." Kim laughed openly at that while Ron looked dumbstruck and the cabbie munched on his popcorn, enjoying the show which he knew was about to get even better.

"First off thank goodness that you're unique and second, irreplaceable, I don't think so. I could have another you in a minute. In fact she'll be here in a minute."

"She? you mean the only other person you picked who ended up in jail. Come on Kim this woman is obviously a criminal and you're a hero it just wouldn't work."

"Best friends sometimes don't make the best couples either Ronald and look where we are now. Besides she may have committed a variety of crimes, but she unlike you is an honest person and a good soul."

"Good how can she be good, she's a criminal," Ron screeched and a voice behind him made Kim smile and Ron whip around.

"At least I'm not a cheater unlike some people I know. I dedicate my time to higher pursuits such as bar fights, making sure that people know not to fuck with me, and teaching people why it's a bad idea to take advantage of others. To someone with a brain as small as yours that means disturbing the peace, disorderly conduct, verbal assault, and being a vigilante."

Standing there was a tall African-American woman with a buzz cut, blue jeans, and a white wife beater. "Sam,"

"Hey Kim baby, what's shaking," Samantha Road smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Just tossing out some trash, come on in." Samantha smiled and walked right past Ron and up the stairs and grabbed Kim in a hug and kissed her so passionately that Kim was momentarily stunned until she saw Ron's face.

"You did that to mess with his head didn't you," Kim smirked up at her girlfriend.

"Duh, and I really missed you baby," The two of them turned and walked inside leaving Ron out in the cold and after about five minutes of Ron standing there like a statue the cabby decided that it was probably best to hurry up in case another fair came up. Leaning on the horn Ron was shaken out of his stupor and grabbed his three suitcases and shuffled into the back seat and put his foot in his mouth again.

"Could you please take me to this address as quick as you can," Ron held out a slip of paper and the cabby took it and returned it with a grin. The cab jumped from zero to sixty in three point five and in less than twenty minutes they were outside a townhouse. As Ron got out the cabby told him to leave the luggage and retrieve it later just in case the girl he was here to see was not in. Of course the cabby also had an ulterior motive and laughed as Ron was chased out by an angry ninja.

"I know a good hotel you could stay at," the cabby said as he merged with traffic. "So was it as bad as it seemed?" He might have only caught the tail-end of the conversation when he pulled up, but having people yell it made it easier to her.

"She said she might forgive me in time, but only after I show that I am truly sorry and if I don't fix this then she will replace me."

"That's why you always got to be honest," the cabby chuckled as they neared the hotel. Everything was always funny when it wasn't happening to you and out of all the things he had seen this moment had been the funniest.


	15. Two Dragons and a Princess

Two Dragons and a Princess

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone this is dedicated to Texan Red Rose, because as I promised the next short would contain KIGO. I hope you enjoy and see you all next time.<p>

* * *

><p>A warrior maiden stood tall and proud at the lip of a volcano and stared at the fortress on the island in the middle of the sea of lava. She was a fearsome sight her long black hair flowing in the hot, dry breeze her skin was a pale green and the backdrop of the fiery glow made her look like a demon. She wore tight fitting black and green leather and carried no visible weapons although she appeared not to need them. "Wait up," the warrior sighed in exasperation as her <em>companion<em> caught up to her.

"If you fall behind, I will leave you behind," the woman spoke in a neutral tone and ignored the man's glare. True she had said it before, but this man's madness was interesting to watch. Especially when he had somehow made Aloe vera explode. To add to the comedy the man was blue skinned with a scar under one eye. He also wore a blue ensemble that seemed to be one piece.

"Uh, Shego do we really have to cross that," the man whimpered as he peered down, down, down into the lava far below.

"What's the matter Drakken afraid of a little lava," she sneered as he attempted an intimidating glare that made him look constipated.

"I'm just a little nervous about being over a bridge with no cover, over a river of lava I might add, and dozens of men patrolling the parapet of that fortress with ranged weapons." Shego did have to admit that he did have a point. The bridge was well constructed, however it was also very open and the fortress in front of them was also well constructed. The iron gate would prove a problem as the architect had made sure that one couldn't leap from the bridge to the castle by creating a large gatehouse to act as a chokepoint.

"That's what makes it so fun though," Shego grinned and ignited her hands and charged the gate screaming a battle cry and allowing her green fire to wash over her. The captain of the guard called out for someone to bring him his brown pants just as Shego reached the gate.

* * *

><p>Betty Director watched slightly impressed as two of her soldiers loaded her second in command Will Du on a stretcher. For a man who had just been used as a battering ram he was looking more cross than anything else, either that or he had fallen unconscious with his eyes open. Turning she smiled as her fiery princess. The young lady was in the flower of woman hood her fiery red hair falling down to the middle of her back and her emerald green eyes burned with the intensity he hair color showed.<p>

"Very impressive Kim, however now you've hurt my feelings trying to escape again."

"I don't care, you're a good person Betty, but I don't love you that way and I will get out of here one day." Kim crossed her arms and glared up at the woman who was her jailor and unwanted suitor.

"Don't worry Kim in time you will come to love me just as much as I love you, in fact I… what is that racket?" The sound of battle reached them and as Commander Director stormed to the window a flaming projectile smashed through the roof and cracked the floor.

"Damn it Drakken when I get my hands on you, properly calibrated catapult my fine green ass." Shego grumbled as she stood up cracking her back and knuckles.

"Who the hell are you," Betty demanded and her soldiers finally drew their weapons."

"Shego a damn good mercenary and savior of damsels in distress, let's go Princess," Shego grabbed Kim's hands and barreled through the soldiers making sure to toss a fireball over her shoulder. Kim watched in amazement as the fireball destroyed the doorway temporarily trapping the occupants inside. Then Shego's words caught up to her.

"Hold it," Kim dragged her heels and Shego landed on her butt as Kim drew them both to a halt. "For your information I'm no damsel in distress," she punctuated this with a kick into a soldier's gut as he tried to sneak up on Kim and Shego. The man was blasted head first into the wall and finally stopped with half his body hanging out.

Shego whistled in surprise her respect for the princess growing, "okay then Pumpkin how about a bet, whoever can take out the most guards before we leave gets has to do something for the other, almost anything goes, what do you say." Kim smirked at Shego before spitting on her hand and holding it out to the draconic mercenary. Shego returned the smirk and then spat on her own hand and shook Kim's.

The two continued down the stairs and finally ended up in the entrance hall to the tower in the middle of the fortress. Standing there facing the blockaded doorway was at least a battalion of soldiers who didn't notice the two approaching them. The two shared identical evil grins before charging into the horde making the hall ring with their battle cries. About twenty minutes later the door exploded outward and two laughing figures raced out of the tower and through the gate house leaving Drakken to chase after them. Commander Director appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down upon her defeated troops. She let out a roar of rage that the trio heard at the bottom of the volcano where they stopped to let Drakken collapse.

"Ninety-nine," Shego smirked and it dropped when Kim admitted her own count,"

"One hundred and one, however I think that I'll keep a hold of that promise you owe me for now." Kim ran laughing as Shego chased her growling all the way. Drakken stumbled after them painting and speaking to himself again.

"Two dragons and a princess, I should have stayed in the tavern. It would have been painful, but at least I would have been free of this madness." The unlikely trio slowly made their way away from the volcano and on the trail that they blazed.


	16. Primal

Primal

* * *

><p>Kim danced wildly to her own beat the heat and rhythm of the club only fueled her with more energy. Everyone once in a while someone would come and dance with the young goddess, but eventually their bodies would have enough and they would leave to find someplace to rest for a while. Many of them didn't return, but that didn't matter to Kim who was waiting for one person and one person only and despite the numerous people that came up to her they were never the one she was seeking.<p>

Suddenly Kim felt a shock travel down her spine and suddenly she knew that her goddess was here. Kim's body increased the tempo as the energy surged through her body until Kim thought that sparks would start flying when her goddess appeared behind here. Without hesitating Kim shoved her ass into Shego's pelvis and started grinding. Shego's moan pulled Kim's body too her until they were flat against each other back to front.

Kim then began grinding against Shego and Shego returned the favor. They danced like that for a while until Shego grabbed Kim's head and turned it until their lips and tongues meet in a desperate, fervent kiss. The two then danced for an hour before they could no longer hold back their urges and stumbling they made their way to Kim's car. As soon as they had stopped dancing they locked themselves together kissing and touching and unwilling to be parted for long.

After a tense car ride where they shared teasing touches they arrived at a cheap motel where they split the difference and paid in cash for one night only. As soon as they were out of sight the kisses and touches started all over and they just barely made it to their room and locked the door when the tore at each other's clothes. As they collapsed upon the bed their dance became more primal.

Kim was awakened and knew that Shego had left again as always, sometimes Kim managed to get up before Shego and snuck out, but those were rare. It was an unspoken agreement of theirs to leave before the other woke up. Kim had to admit that there were times when her desire for Shego almost overwhelmed their agreement. Sighing Kim reached out to cuddle Shego's pillow and inhale the warmth and scent before she caught a few more hours of sleep.

Her hands however came in contact with something infinitely softer than any pillow. Turning quickly with hope blossoming inside her Kim's eyes met Shego's. "Shego," Kim whispered her lover's name a smile spreading across her features as she slid closer to the villainous woman. To her joy Shego returned the smile and slid closer to Kim.

"I'm tired Kim, tired of having to leave. I want to be by your side to tell the world 'screw you' and screw you in the fun way. Kim laughed filled with a feeling that only Shego could give her.

"I'm tired to Shego and maybe we should finally come clean, unless of course some people don't already know." Shego nodded at the reminder of where their first _meeting_ had taken place. It had been the night of the Little Diablo incident and Shego had been taken to the hospital for observation. She had been surprised that Kim was there and even more surprised at what had happened next.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Shego," Kim said tears silently streaking down her face as she cupped Shego's and leaned in to kiss her. It was full of hunger and Shego returned it, her kiss equally as hungry. Before either of them knew it they were naked and dancing a primal dance there in the unlocked room for all to see. The biggest surprise was that they hadn't cared and continued long into the night before Kim had to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been three months since then and every Saturday and sometimes a Sunday or two they would meet at the same night club before heading towards the same motel for the night. The two women always started out hungry before it descended into love, a love that society in its blind sight would forbid. The two women were beyond caring however and only desired what the other desired.<p>

"Someday soon I promise you no matter the consequence we will be together no matter who or what." Shego punctuated every word with a kiss.

"Yes," Kim thought of all the people in her life and how important they were to her, but Shego held an even more special place in Kim's heart and Kim felt ready to claim Shego as her own. "No matter who or what," with that said they two kissed tenderly and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Kim the Womanizer

Kim the Womanizer

Kim Possible is many things and all of them are good, however, Kim has one secret that only her closest friends know. Her one weakness is women, everyday Kim is surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in the world and she just can't say no.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone special thanks go out to two good people. Thanks to BloodAuthor who gave me two seperate ideas which I combined into one. So this is something like a dedication. Also big, big thanks to EnterpriseCV-6 for reviewing and pointing out that I did spell Tara's name wrong. So thanks again to these two wonderful people and remember if you have a question or see something that doesn't add up please let me know, I am far from perfect.<p>

A.N. The Second As you all know I have the summary page at the start of my tales collections. I have a new thought since one day it will take hours to scroll down those list I will now put individual summaries at the start of every story and save the summary page for A.N.s unless I have a specific reason for adding an A.N. to each story.

* * *

><p>Kim walked through the halls of Middleton High shyly watching all the girls as she passed by. Whenever one would catch her gaze she would blush and turn away only to move her head slightly to take another peak at the girls before moving out of sight. The girls she did that to giggled and watched Kim pass by small smiles on their faces. None of them realized that Kim was supporting a grin of her own. That is all girls, but one.<p>

"Kim the Womanizer, so who are you going to date today?" Kim glanced up and saw her best girlfriend standing by her locker. She ran up and gave Monique a hug, Monique was Kim's friend and her lover sometimes. The two just liked hanging out and Monique was Kim's only girlfriend who wasn't a date and drop.

"Come on Monique you know I can't help it, I just see a woman and I act like Ron,"

"Hey!" Kim ignored Ron's protest as he had just turned and tried to pick up two girls walking along the hallway.

"I really can't help it and it doesn't help that I just became the captain of the squad. Surrounded by beautiful women in small tops and short skirts." Kim and Ron leaned back to back and let out identical sighs of joy. Monique rolled her eyes at the antics of her best friends and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"You know Kim one day you are going to get into so much trouble and I do hope you realize that you can't keep this up forever. Now we better get to class before Barkin comes down on us." That snapped the two out of their trance as they all rushed off too Barkin's class.

* * *

><p>Once the day was over Kim seemed to be even more distracted then she was earlier and there were no pretty girls around this time, except for Monique of course, but that was a different matter. "Okay girlfriend spill, what's got you so worked up?" Monique crossed her arms and leaned against a locker.<p>

"I've been thinking about what you said and I've decided to take every cheerleader out on a date." Kim said ignoring the jaw drops that Monique and Ron were staring at her with. "I figure that at least one of them might be potential girlfriend material and they're the best place to start. Oops, speaking of which it's time for practice wish me luck." With that Kim tore off down the hall while Ron and Monique still stared after her in shock.

* * *

><p>"Okay team great practice and before we finish I have one last announcement. In order to get to know you all better every night until I've met with all of you I would like to meet you all individually. This will give me a chance to get to know all of you a lot better and if there are no objections I would like to start with you Tara." The other cheerleaders caught off guard and touched by the gesture agreed quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what they say B, save the best for last, I can call you B right?" Kim asked resting her chin in her hands as she sat across from Bonnie.<p>

"Sure whatever, but how were you able to afford all this?" Bonnie gestured around at the expensive restaurant and the balcony seating.

"Well some of the people I helped set up an account before I could object and Wade took the money and invested it, I swear that kid has some insider information because a few months later we suddenly had double the money in the account. I of course made Wade donate a large chunk of it to various charities and told him to use it for financing the team and saving some for a rainy day. This may not be a rainy day, but you are totally worth it."

"Well, thanks," Bonnie blushed lightly as the simple praise.

"So not the drama, after all it's not every night that I get to take out such a beautiful and powerful woman, such as you." Bonnie blinked rapidly, but felt herself warming up to Possible and before she knew it they had spent that entire evening talking and Kim managed to shyly con a kiss out of Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"You have that <em>I'm in love<em> look Bonnie," Tara said smiling at her friend. Bonnie shook herself off before turning to her fellow cheerleader.

"Sorry Tara, it's just that… last night… with Kim…"

"You realized that you just called her Kim right," Tara laughed at her friends shocked look. "Hope and I went through the aftershock as well if it helps."

"So everyone got a romantic date out of her then?" Everyone nodded at Bonnie all of them smiling happily as they remembered their own night.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that Kim is looking for a steady girlfriend and that if she can't find one here she'll just move on." Everyone turned and stared at Tara in shock, surprised at the Blonde's insight.

"Oh really," Bonnie began an evil smirk beginning to take hold, "well I have an idea of how we can show Kim why cheerleaders are never to be used as practice."

* * *

><p>"Kim we need to talk," Bonnie said leading the other cheerleaders out of the locker room and to where Kim was sitting with her friends waiting for her squad to get ready for practice.<p>

"Sure Bonnie what's your ish?"

"Actually Kim it's more your ish. Last night, I can honestly, say was fantastic and I really enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again. However, in order to date all of us there will be no more womanizing, deal?"

"Sure B I… wait what!" Kim's jaw dropped as Monique and Ron fell back laughing so hard that tears streamed down their eyes.

"You hear me K, you seem to have forgotten that cheerleaders are at the top of the ladder and not to be used for practice and it will be fun keeping you running between us. Don't worry we are going to be cruel I'm sure we can actually enjoy this." With that all the cheerleaders came up one by one and gave Kim a deep kiss and walked towards the center of the gym adding a little sway to their hips.

"Bonnie… why?" Kim asked the other girl after racking her brain for an answer.

"I really had a good time last night and so did everyone else on their dates, we didn't think it would be fair that one of us would claim you and the others would have to watch every day so we came up with this. If it's okay with you," Bonnie blushed slightly before giving Kim a surprisingly gentle kiss.

"Of course it is Bonnie, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with all of you. I'm just surprised I didn't take the time to consider the consequences of what I was doing."

"Apology accepted Kim, now come on we have practice to start." Kim put an arm around Bonnie's waist, enjoying the smoothness of her girlfriend's skin, when Monique called to them."

"Hey Kim don't say I didn't warn you," that set Ron and Monique off into another laughing fit and Kim's new girlfriends chuckled as well. Kim smiled up at her friends before marching off to get practiced started with her new girlfriends, the word girlfriends was very sweet on Kim's tounge.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey all well I'm sure you noticed that Kim is a bit out of character, honestly the producers of the show made her such a prude. I mean the vast majority of the female characters in Kim Possible were made beautiful and Kim somehow manages not to see it. Well thank goodness there is fan fiction to fix these mistakes.<p>

Anyway I just want to say thanks to all of you for all of your reviews and even the hits. I swear in just two day there were over four hundred hits. That however has also made me curious. Now you don't have to respond, but please consider it, I'm wondering do you people like the shorts or is it just curiosity of what is going to come next. If you want to leave an anonymous review go ahead, but I would really like to know. Thanks again and have a good read.


	18. Screw it All

Screw it All

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone just a quick little short that popped into my head and I finally realize why sometime it takes me for ever to update. One, procrastination, two either to many ideas to focus on a signle one or not enough ideas to work on at all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest SKIT as if we all didn't see this coming.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could never tell you this when I was evil, but…" Kim waited with bated breath when Ron tripped and set off the Attitudinator and Drakken managed to knock over a lamp post and smashed the Attitudinator to bits. Kim watched as Shego's eyes regained their usual fiery gaze. Shego then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled Kim close to her. "Screw it all, I love you Kim Possible.<p>

Shego then captured Kim's lips in her own and Kim froze for a second before she returned the kiss eagerly and wrapped her arms tightly around Shego. The two continued to make out unaware of Ron and Drakken's jaw dragging on the ground or Rufus wiping his eyes with a tiny handkerchief.

As the two pulled apart Kim looked worriedly over at Ron who was doing an excellent imitation of a fish before after casting a slightly fearful gaze at Shego nodded his head and gave Kim a smile and a thumbs up.

Shego on the other hand beckoned Drakken over and the man slowly trudged forward nervously wringing his hands. "I quit and if you're smart you'll quit too," with that Shego grabbed Kim's hand and they marched down the street with Ron struggling to keep up with them.

"Who's going to help me with my pickle jars now," Drakken whinned and overhead a plane with a tail-banner passed advertising a new pickle opener. "Ah, excellent today I shall conquer the pickle jars and tomorrow I shall conquer the world." Drakken laughed manically until a second plane passed over head with it's banner informing people that they would have to wait six to eight weeks for the pickle jar opener to arrive. "Doh, curse you slow delivery service curse you!"


	19. Prom King Shego

Prom King Shego

* * *

><p>"Wait hold it, time out now. Are your trying to tell me that Kimmie doesn't have a date to her junior prom?"<p>

"Uh, yes?" Drakken was even more confused than he usually was by Shego's interest in the fact that Kim Possible didn't have a date to her junior prom. "I am however taking steps to rectify that of course, all part of the grand scheme of course." He puffed up his meager chest and stepped aside as one of his synthodrones stepped forward wearing a rather handsome face.

"Hmm I see," Shego's voice was barely above a whisper and suddenly she drove one plasma covered hand into the synthodrone and watched coolly as he melted.

"Shego!" Drakken hollered as the scientist and henchmen stopped and stared open mouthed at Shego's actions. Then once again moving quicker than the eye could follow Shego picked up Drakken with one hand and pulled him in close.

"Listen up Dr. D as of now your _master_ plan is over and I'm going to give you two very good reasons why. To begin your going to make this personal and in the end everything will blow up in an even more spectacular fashion than normal because Kim will be pissed. Secondly the only one allowed to take Kim to her junior prom and any other subsequent events, which I want to be made aware of, is me and me alone." With that Shego dropped Drakken and stalked off.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell made Kim slide down the banister and flip through the air landing perfectly in front of the door. Behind her, her mom continued to patch up one of Kim's shirts while her father was reading the newspaper and the tweebs were holding up two cards with ten on them. Kim opened the door and her greeting was stopped when she was confronted with a dozen long stem roses held by a kneeling Shego.<p>

"Kim I know that we have had our differences in the past and more often than not we did not part peacefully, however I wish to ask you a favor, a very important one, Kimberly Anne Possible will you go to the prom with me."

"Shego?" Was all Kim could get out while Shego invited herself in and closed the door behind her and the rest of the family stared on in shock.

"Look Princess I'm not going to lie about this I'm serious after all the time we have been fighting each other as crazy as this sounds, and it's all true, I've come to respect and admire you. You're a tough girl who can hold her own and your also a good person. I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since we've meet and at first it was to learn as much as I can and it slowly developed into a crush."

"Crush," Kim mimed while her mother was smiling and her father simply nodded slowly. The tweebs just stared on in disbelief that their sister had such a _hot _woman crushing on her.

"Yeah, I said crush Pumpkin. There is something about you that makes people admire and respect you even those that don't like you. Heck, the number of times I've heard Dr. D complain about you he usually ends up throwing in a wayward compliment and he considers it to be something special that your and he are arch-nemesis. Look Kim all I want is a chance to take you to the prom and maybe other dates as they come up."

Kim was finally shaking herself out of her stupor as she stared down at Shego before accepting the roses and helping Shego to her feet. "Okay I'm not going to lie either Shego this whole thing is definitely so the drama, but if your serious…"

"I am!"

"… then I think that I can give it a try if and only if you agree to stop working for Drakken." Kim threw that out as a way to see just how serious Shego actually was and was completely surprised by Shego's honest tones so far."

"Done, Shego said before the echo of Kim's words had died off, " I can work anywhere I even have the necessary degrees to become a teacher if I want." Kim's open mouthed stare was rather adorable as Shego chuckled at the shock that had petrified Kim.

"Okay, well then I guess I can do this," Kim was feeling slightly warm at the fact that Shego had just dropped Drakken for her and quickly returned the hug Shego had pulled he into it. To be even more honest with herself she enjoyed the warmth of Shego's embrace. A sudden flash made both women stare at Anne who held up her camera while James stood there with a smile.

"Welcome to the Possible clan Shego now tell me what do you know about lobotomies," Kim's mother asked as she grabbed Shego in a quick hug and began pulling the startled woman into the kitchen.

"Yes and what do you know about black holes," Kim's father asked as he followed the two women into the kitchen. A few minutes later a shell-shocked Shego emerged from the kitchen and Kim gently led the women up to her room with James comment to Anne following them, "at least she's not a boy."

It was a rather bizarre week leading up the prom Ron and Monique were shocked at what Shego had done, but they had quickly gotten over it. Ron mostly got over it because Monique confronted him about his feelings for Kim and he sang like a canary. Taking pity on the boy she had asked him to the prom and they had gone on a fake-date so Monique could work on Ron's manners. Surprisingly the both had a great time and made plans to have more dates after the prom.

Drakken was the only one still complaining and that was because Shego had put him in the hospital after toasting him when he attempted to ambush her and Kim when they were out dress shopping. While there when Drakken whined about the hospital food Anne had had enough and gave him access to the kitchens and Drakken made some surprisingly good muffins which led Anne to suggest that he could probably open up a bakery and with Shego's recent threats in mind Drakken quickly abandoned the life of crime and retooled his henchmen and his Middleton lair into Hank's muffins, mostly because people still associated him with Shampoo.

The day of the prom Shego and Kim showed up in a green and blue, respectively, floor length gowns. Bonnie was the only one to make fun of them but everyone else applauded Kim and Shego and throughout the night people came up to Kim to congratulate Kim on her date and surprise, surprise they were named King and Queen respectively.


	20. Here in your arms

Here in your arms

* * *

><p>A.N. Okay everyone I need your attention and your reviews, no this is not your typical beg for reviews I now have a legitiment reason. I have an idea to change the direction these shorts are going in. I was thinking of making this like a diary, Kim's diary and thus making it a first person perspecitve of Kim's with other viewpoints thrown in when necessary. I really need your opinion as I don't know how to make a poll I want your review to tell me what you want. Should I continue with SKITS or rework it into Kim's Diary. Please let me know I have a lot of ideas bouncing in my head but I need your opinions first please and thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>The jet bounced a few times before it finally settled and began slowing down. As soon as the jet stopped I scooped up my bags and descended the stairs to the runway and as I stepped off the stairs folded back into the plane and the door shut as the engine started up and it pulled itself into the hanger. I watched in stunned silence until a familiar pairs of arms wrapped around me while a familiar hand turned my head to meet a pair of familiar lips. The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked and the sudden stop worried me a little.<p>

"Like what you see Princess?" Shego smiled at me and it still made my heart melt to see that smile.

"You know I do Shego," I smiled back at her as she chuckled at my usual response an oldie but goodie.

"You know I meant the jet, brand new and no it's not stolen I learned my lesson when you lectured me the entire flight that one time."

"Should have locked the door then."

"Oh, please you would have found a way to get in anyway and by leaving it unlocked I knew that you wouldn't find anything else to complain about."

"Well the flight was pretty rocky I think that your horrible flying was something I could have complained about if I wasn't terrified that we were going to crash every five seconds."

"Oh, you, I ought to, ooh, it was one mountain and if someone hadn't distracted me…"

"I don't recall doing anything distracting, I mean it wasn't like I did something like this." With that I gazed at Shego with half-lidded eyes and slowly stepped sensually forward making sure to put plenty of swing in my hips and was rewarded by Shego's complexion darkening into its unique version of a blush as I closed in for the kill. I placed my left hand on her shoulder and my right on her breast and gave a little squeeze and her gasp was my cue to dart forward and start nipping and licking at her neck. She pulled me off after a few minutes and my worry increased, but I made sure not to show it.

"If we don't get up to the house Kim I don't think I… well let's get going." With that Shego picked up my bags and tossed them into her land rover and hopped in the driver side. I hopped in the passenger side and Shego took off like a bat out of hell and it reminded me of that one time I convinced her that we could find paradise by the dashboard light. Her _house_ was a half-mile away from her small runway and hanger.

Now when I say house I meant something that resembled a tropical island chieftain's palace a low, wide palace made of wood and palm leaves. It wasn't until someone stepped into the house that it took on a more modern appearance and looked like a private retreat of the ultra rich looking to escape the stresses of the world. Naturally that's exactly what it was Shego had a lot of pent up stress from having to deal with Drakken so she had built this place to relax and then she opened it up to me.

It had been a bit of a tumultuous time between saving the world and the stresses of cheerleading, school, family, friends, and Drakken I was nearing a breaking point when Shego out of the blue offered me a place to retreat from it all so I could let my stress melt away before it crushed me. I had been shocked, amazed, and more relaxed then I had ever been in my entire life. Of course it took me several trips before I realized that it wasn't just the escape from the pressure that I was enjoying, but being close to the beautiful woman that had made it possible. It took me awhile but between our relaxing around each other and sharing our lives did I finally get close enough to kiss her and the rest is as they say history, except I'm worried that recent events have begun to drive a wedge between us.

Just as I felt the wave of sadness hit we finally arrived at her house and we pulled into her garage. Shego picked up my bags and I followed her half worried that I would end up in a guest bedroom, not that they were badly furnished, this is Shego after all, it was just that I had gotten used to sharing her room with her. To my relief Shego tossed my bags into her room and turned to me with some of her old fire in her eyes. "Well Pumpkin ready for a massage?" I just purred in agreement as I wrapped her in a tight hug as she rubbed the top of my head.

We headed outside to the porch overlooking the pool where I stripped down and hopped onto the massage table. Shego started with the lotion and then got into my favorite part the hands-on massage. With her plasma abilities I discovered that Shego could in fact regulate her body temperature and where it could be felt, the cliff-notes version is that Shego had magic hands, emphasis on _magic_. I lay there purring while Shego went to town and in my surprisingly dirty little mind, as Shego likes to say especially when I get her to try something new, I imagined that she was worshiping my body the only way she knew how, well the only other way she knew how.

After that we had a late, light lunch of soup, sandwiches, and salad then we sunned for a while and finally we hit the pool considering that I had not bothered to dress after the massage Shego simply removed her clothes and we went skinny-dipping. We did that until the sun began setting so we decided to dry off and take a quick shower before heading to the living room and I popped in a movie for us to watch. It was a romance about two girls as opposite as day and night with more in common then they realized and one girl secretly crushing on the other. Since it was a romance story there was of course a happy ending with some drama thrown in. As I understand it Wade made a lot of money on this movie and he was kind enough to share it with his inspiration of course. Shego did hold me a bit tighter than usual throughout the movie, it was almost like she wanted to make sure that I was still there.

Once the movie was over we headed to bed and that was when things got awkward. We just lay there neither of us knew what to say or do so we just let time pass us by and hope that sleep eventually took us. Shego's sudden shifting made me turn my head and my jaw drop. She had thrown back the covers and was sitting up, since we were the only one's here modesty was no issue so we often went about nude, and the way the moonlight shined upon her skin was beautiful. "Like what you see Kim," Shego's smile though was sad and slowly pulled myself into a sitting position before answering.

"You know I do," to my surprise she looked even sadder and her gaze fell down to the bed. I cupped her chin and turned her face up until we were staring each other in the eyes. "Shego? Shego what's wrong?"

"Remember Kim," was all she said and all she had to say when realization hit me.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what I hate Shego?"<p>

"That your… date melted?"

"Nah.. you,"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Oh Shego I… oh Shego I'm sorry, I thought, I realize that it was wrong after I did it, I was so mad…" she put a finger to my lips and I shut up.<p>

"You know what they say Princess, hindsight is twenty-twenty. I shouldn't have let Dr. D go on with that plan it was just too cruel. However, there is something that I have to know. Do you really love me I mean you and Eric…?" Now Shego's words were failing her and suddenly I understood what Shego was really trying to say.

"I do Shego the only reason I haven't screamed it to the world yet is because I wasn't certain if you wanted me to." Shego turned to me a faint hope in her eyes which was quickly replaced with her old fire as she smirked at me in a way that made me tingly in all the fun places.

"Why don't we practice some of that screaming Kimmie," and just like that as impossible as it sounds our bond was back, of course I had to survive telling my parents, friends, and G.J. that I was dating Shego and Shego would have to resist flash frying Drakken when she told him we were dating. We really were just a couple of crazy kids after all as we met in the middle of the bed our lips and tongues fighting for dominance and as we pulled the covers over ourselves we decided to screw...

...getting any sleep that night.


End file.
